Undiscovered
by PSwayer29
Summary: AU. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are sisters. Others will appear. R&R. WIP.
1. It's All About The Boots

Undiscovered

Rating- PG-13 for future swearing

Summary- AU. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are sisters. Others will appear. R & R. WIP.

Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters but I own the world.

Chapter 1- It's All About The Boots

"Faith, wake up"

"Hmmm" Faith groaned as she proceeded to roll over "What do you want?"

"Sorry, I just kinda wanted to borrow your black boots...your really good ones, that you let no one touch." Dawn gave her sister a pleading look and a crooked smile "Please"

"Why do you want to borrow them?" Faith questioned as she sat up in bed.

"I want to wear them with my new jeans and this black top thingy. Again with the please. I'll do anything." Dawn sat on her sisters bed and continued to beg.

"Why can't you wear your own, and why can't you take B's?" She was getting annoyed with Dawn so she got out of bed and made her way out of the room.

"Well, mine are all scuffed and one heel is about to break off and the reason I asked you is because Buffy is being an uber bitch this morning, that and the top I'm wearing is hers" Dawn managed to get all of her answers out in one breath as she followed Faith down the stairs.

"Fine, but if I let you borrow them what do I get out of it?" faith stopped at the bottom step and turned to face her sister.

"Ummm...the satisfaction of knowing that you helped out your baby sister.?." Seeing the look her sister was giving her she quickly responded "And I'll clean your room and do the dishes for you 3. no 4 times, please."

"Alright you got yourself a deal, but if you fuck up my boots, I'll hurt you...a lot and you'll have to get me a new pair" Faith turned to go into the kitchen but Dawn jumped up and threw her arms around her "Thank you, thank you"

"Your welcome, now get me a cup of coffee" Faith gave Dawn a sly smirk and started to walked up the stairs to the shower.


	2. No One Knows You Like I Do

Undiscovered

Chapter 2- No One Knows You Like I Do

After Faith downed her second cup of coffee and finished getting ready she went down stairs.

"Faith, sweetie, do you think Dawn could ride with you to school?"

Faith thought for a second, "yeah, no problem."

"Thank-you, it's just I that I need to open the gallery today and Amy is on vacation so I need to cover her shift. Are you sure it isn't a problem? If it is I'm sure that I can-"

"Mom, chill. Lindsey and Spike actually like Dawn, so like I said it's No Big." Faith said cutting her mother off mid-rant. "So calm down and go to work, it's no problem."

Joyce took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, "Thank you, I'll see you tonight." She grabbed her coat and draped it over her arm, walked over to Faith and gave her a quick hug and kiss and hurried out the door.

"Hey Dawn, get your ass down here within th next 7 minutes or I'm leaving without you." When Dawn didn't answer Faith slowly started walking up the stairs just in for Buffy to run into her.

"God Faith, watch where your going!" Buffy hissed.

"Excuse me, but you ran into me. DAWN HURRY UP!" Faith made her way up the rest of the stairs to Dawn's bedroom where she could hear Jimmy Eat World playing. She opened the door and poked her head in, "Hey you coming?"

Dawn jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, "God, you scared me."

"Well sorry, are you coming?" Faith came into the room wearing the usual, a tight pair of jeans with a wife beater that had a black cross printed on the center.

"Huh. Sure. Wait, come where?" Dawn stood in front of Faith and a confused look spread on her face.

"Mom had to go to work so your gonna catch a ride with me and Spike and Lindsey and we might be picking up Ri-ley." Faith was now lying across Dawn's bed and she had her 'I know something you don't want me to know' smile on, and Dawn realized it right away.

"What was that about?" Dawn's voice didn't change but Faith could tell that her sister was bordering on a panic attack, but she decided not to let Dawn know that she noticed.

"What was what?" faith said innocently, or atleast as innocently as possible.

"The way you said it, Ri-ley. Why did you do that? There is no reason to do that." Dawn was starting to get a little angry.

"Oh come on Dawn, I'm your sister and I know that you got it bad for that boy and he's got it just as bad for you, but word of advice, watch out for B." Faith got up and walked out of the room with Dawn hot on her heels.

"Is it really that obvious?" Dawn's voice was so high-pitched and she was speaking so fast that Faith could barley understand. Faith didn't even turn to face Dawn when she replied.

"Maybe not to most, but as you know I am your sister and I know how your twisted little mind works."

honk honk "Let's go!"

Both grabbed their stuff and locked up the house.


	3. Are they Flirting?

Undiscovered

Rating- PG-13 for future swearing

Summary- AU. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn are sisters. Others will appear. R & R. WIP.

Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters but I own the world.

Chapter 3- Are they Flirting?

"Hurry it up luvs" Spike sat patiently in the passenger seat of Lindsey's black convertible. Spike couldn't help but turn his head and watch as Faith strutted out the door.

"Spike!" Lindsey yelled, attempting to get his attention. "Hey!"

"What?" Spike growled as he looked over at Lindsey.

"Your staring and it's creeping me out."

"I was not staring." Spike protested glaring at Lindsey.

"Yes you were." Dawn threw her bag into the backseat.

"Bit, you're supposed to agree with me, back me up." Spike got out of the car and pushed his seat forward and Dawn started to climb in.

"The only time I back you up is when your right, which is very rare." Dawn sat down and moved her back so Faith could sit.

"Oh, go Dawnie." Faith jumped into the back seat and Spike got back into the car and looked over at Lindsey who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Spike growled at Lindsey, which only made him laugh harder. "Oh just drive already." Spike sat back into the seat with a scowl on his face.

"Get over it man and untwist those panties." Lindsey put the key in the ignition.

"If you don't shut up and drive I'll…"

"You'll what? Glare at me?"

Faith leaned forward from her spot and poked her head in between the two of them, "Now do I have to separate the two of you?" In response Lindsey took off so quickly that Faith was thrown back into her seat.

"Jerk. Hey we picking up Riley today?" Faith turned and gave Dawn a quick look that no one but them understood.

"Nah. He said he didn't need one."

"Then how's Captain Cardboard getting to school?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know. You just should." Faith leaned forward to change the radio station.

"That's a weak answer." Lindsey pulled up to The Expresso Pump and pulled the keys from the ignition cutting off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to that." Faith gave him a pout and sat back in her seat.

"Who wants what?" Lindsey looked around the car.

"Black coffee, large." Spike pulled out a 20 and handed it to him, "and whatever luv and the little bit want." Spike gave a nod towards the back seat as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I'll take same Spike with a double-chocolate muffin."

"Got it. Dawn?"

"Umm…nothing, I'm good." Dawn nodded to confirm her words. Faith looked over at Dawn then back to Lindsey.

"Bull. She'll have a cinnamon raisin bagel with butter and an iced coffee." Lindsey got out of the car and walked over to the shop. Faith reached into the front seat and grabbed Spike's cigarette right from his mouth.

"Hey! Get your own."

"I just did." Faith said as she took an inhale, and Spike stared at her. "Sorry, I'm out." Spike turned around and pulled the pack from his pocket.

"You could just ask." Spike pulled one out from his pack and put it between his lips as he looked for his lighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Spike can I have your cigarette?" Faith batted her eyes at him, then finally lit his cigarette. "No."

"See, that's why I didn't ask." Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Lindsey came back.

"Alright breakfast is served." Lindsey handed everyone their stuff and started the car, "Next stop: our own personal Hell School."


End file.
